The Lyrium That Binds Us
by Manda091987
Summary: All characters and Dragon Age 2 are the sole property of Bioware. Alexandra and ANY elements not in the game that are in this story are MINE and the sole property of me. Chapter 1. Starting out in Cailan's service. I always wondered what happened so I decided to write my opinion of what happened I hope that you enjoy it.


**1The Lyrium That Binds Us**

**Chapter 1: The Kings Army**

"Carver?" A ebony haired woman called out walking into the tent.

All the boys were sitting in a circle laughing and eating. They turned to the woman as she entered. "What is it, Alex?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She replied.

Carver observed her face for a moment. He wasn't sure how to take in what it was saying, she seemed pretty calm but the look in her eyes stated something else. He got up and walked out of the tent with her. They walked a few feet away from the tents and over behind some of the trees.

"What's the matter, sister?" Carver was a bit worried, and even though he tried to hold it back, it was still evident in his voice.

"Here." She handed him a small bottle

He chuckled. "Are you saying I stink?"

Alex looked at the bottle than back up to her brothers. "No! I-I'm sorry. I had to put it in one of my bath oil bottles. I ran out of flasks and the shopkeeper wanted both of my arms just for one."

"Alright." He said with a sigh. "What have you given me now?"

"It's gilgalad. Starlight." She responded

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Last night I was listening in when Cailan was talking to his general. They expect this fight to be a bit tough-"

"You saw something, didn't you?" Carver asked, worry evident in his voice again.

Hawke shook her head. "Not yet, but the feeling, nedh-nin, inside me tells me that this fight will not end well."

"I remember when you would give these to Bethany when she was scared. She always loved them." Carver said looking at the bottle in his hand.

Alex leaned back and crossed her arms. "You were to blame for that. You did so many horrible things to her."

"That's what brothers are supposed to do." He shrugged.

"Well, go ahead. I have kept you from them long enough." She motioned back to the tent.

"You have one as well, correct?" His face looked a bit clutched.

Hawke looked amused. "Yes, dear brother. I have one as well."

Carver bowed his head and walked to his tent. Alex did the same once she saw that he made it into his. The tent Alex was staying in was about the same size but fewer women to a tent then men. The people in charge said it was because the women had more things, which was rubbish. Alex had come here with her shoulder pack, her dog, and a saddle pack off her horse. Other than that, they supplied everything else, food, pillow, blanket, cot, a place to wash up. It really was dumb that women got treated more special, but she just shrugged it off as she dropped to her cot. Narthan trotted over to her cot. She rolled over and grabbed his ear and rubbed it as he sat proudly next to her.

"Where have you been?" She asked curiously.

Narthan cocked his head and whined

"That means something bad, doesn't it?" She rolled her eyes. "You keep this up and you are going to get us kicked out of here."

Narthan whimpered again.

"Is anyone in here?" A male voice called into the tent.

Hawke looked eminently at the door of the tent. "There is."

"Are you dressed?" The voice asked.

Alex tittered. "Yes."

The man entered, when he did, Alex's eyes grew wide. She went to stand up but her boot got caught in her blanket and she fell to the floor with a squeaky yelp. The man ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you alright, my lady?"

"Yes." She blushed. "I am sorry, your majesty. I am a bit of a clumsy girl."

"My wife is too." He grinned. "It was one thing that attracted me to her."

Cailan helped Alex to her feet, once she was standing she dusted herself off. Cailan motioned for the door like he was asking her to follow him somewhere. She simply nodded and motioned for Narthan to follow her. As they left, the king started the led by walking so Alex followed. It was quiet for a moment, Alex took advantage of it and looked him over. He was a handsome man with rather slight features. Nothing on his face was too small or too big and sat perfectly spaced. The only thing that looked misplaced were the worry lines, the dark circles under his eyes, these little battles were starting to take their toll on him. He interrupted her thoughts when he spoke.

"So this is your mabari?"

Alex closed her eyes and started cursing to herself. Narthan would disappear for hours at a time almost everyday, and always at the same time. "If he is doing anything bad... I apologize... Maker! I'll replace whatever it is that he's broke-"

"Calm down, my lady!" Cailan wavered his arms in front of her. "It's nothing like that. Quiet the opposite actually. He comes to keep my company for a bit. I finally decided to follow him and see who he belongs to."

Alex respired. "Thank the Maker. He can be a bit of a tit- renegade at times."

Cailan snickered. "No need to watch your mouth in front of me, lady... I beg your pardon, I never did get your name."

"Alexandra, Alexandra Hawke."

Cailan bowed to her and kissed her hand. "Is there any way particular you wish me to call you? I do not want to offend."

"Alex. It's what everyone calls me. Well, except my brother who calls me Lexi to irritate me, but he is the only one who gets away with it. My father liked to call me Lexa" She looked up and got wide eyed. "I am sorry your majesty, I tend to ramble when I am nervous."

Cailan quirked his mouth. "Why? We are just two people having a conversation."

"Well, so far we've been introducing ourselves because it's the only thing I have really said since being with you."

"This is true." He nodded. "But you have also told me about your dog whom likes to misbehave."

"This is...true."

"Tell me, Alex... where do you come from?"

"I was born in Highever, but I have grown up all around Ferelden really. My family was forced to move all over. We- I am rambling again." She covered her mouth . Shit I almost said too much./i She cursed herself.

"Uh huh." He said suspiciously. "Rambling isn't the problem. You have a secret."

"I do not." She retorted.

Cailan busted. "Alright, Mistress. If you say so. Tell me, I have seen your skills for myself, you are very well trained. Where did you learn to fight so well?"

"Where have you seen me fight?" She asked quickly.

"On the field yesterday. Loghain bragged about you a lot, I decided to see what the fuss was about. It's simply fate that your hound visits."

Alex took a deep breath. "I taught myself."

"You taught yourself?" He asked in disbelief.

"I did. When I was born, I was born with the ability to repeat things as they have been shown to me. I have always been able to do it. I saw an elven rouge fighting on a field in Gwaren when I was 8. I copied his moves and perfected them as time went on, I was able to add my own things in as well as other new things I saw. The same with my archery." She meandered once again.

"Fascinating." Cailan replied. "Have you ever used a sword before or any other weapon?"

"Well, I have attempted to use a greatsword as my brother is a warrior and wields one well. However he proved to be the better at it. I just don't have the strength." She shrugged.

"Is this brother you keep talking about here as well?"

Alex nodded. "He is. His name is Carver."

"Ah yes, I have heard that name. Your brother is quiet skilled indeed. As a matter of fact, his company has been moved up to the front with my men."

i"Charge, men! Stand your ground! Cailan yells.

Men charging forward. Death. Destruction. Blood. Fighting. Interruption. Ogre.

Cailan swipes his sword trying to wound the beast widdling down his health little by little. But the Ogre swoops him up. He gets snapped in half and thrown to the ground like garbage./i

"My lady? My lady. Alex!" Cailan called her back to reality. "Are you alright?"

She labored a little in breathing. "Yes. I apologize your majesty. I have neglected water a little too much today it appears."

"Your majesty." A guard comes up behind Cailan.

He turned back to Alex. "Loghain hailing me to his tent before the battle again. Thank you for gracing me with you presence. The moments before battle can be stressful, your beauty has given me peace."

Alex grabbed his wrist and he turned to look at her. She removed her left glove and placed her hand on the right side of her face. For a minute he closed his eyes, when he opened them he looked at her with eyes wide and a quickened pulse, his breathing rather strong and slightly quick. Alex's eyes began to water.

All he did was nod with a smile. "Your secret?" He took her blush as an answer. "You have a rare, very powerful gift and took more than one risk revealing it."

"Yes." She replied sadly. "I would risk your anger or death to give you that peace of mind."

"Take this."

Cailan handed her a coin purse. "Most would be angry. I however see no point in it. I have never been quick to that emotion. It is an unforgiving master to be the slave of. Thank you, Alexandra Hawke."

Cailan bowed and walked away. Alex looked at the coin purse then walked back to her tent. The sun was setting and everyone was getting ready to head out and take their positions. Alex had been in her armor all day, she never took chances in taking it off. Her armor was light and flexible so that she could move easily. The leather breastplate covered from her shoulders to mid rib, and was made with dragon scale. Her father paid a great deal for her to have it, and it was proving it's worth in these battles. Her pants were made the same way, but the runes on each only enhanced flexibility and made the clothes she was wearing feel like she was wearing next to nothing but smalls. She wore a hooded tunic made of thin polyester/cotton blend, it matched the black nicely. Her boots were also black and made with fox fur to stay warm in the cool Ostagar air. She grabbed her belt and clasped together the thigh straps and added her daggers to them, then added her throwing knives to the small hip sheath. Put her quiver on her back and grabbed her bow. She decided to seek Carver before the battle.

She found him in time. "Carver!"

Carver turned to his sister. "What is it now, girl?"

"I must speak with you." She panted. "Cailan and I were talking, which I can explain later but not now, and I saw him die."

"What?!" Carver asked in disbelief.

"He did." Alex confirmed.

"Please do not tell me that you showed him..."

She paused for a minute making him grunt. "No wait! No, I did not tell him, I showed him. But not his death... He saw everything as I saw it, but he saw a hint, and inkling. You know how the Spirits work. Now, I won't tell you not to go down there, because I know you will regardless, but please, please be careful. Keep the gilgalad close to you."

"Where are you fighting from?" Carver asked.

Alex pointed across from them to one of the towers that was just a shell. "I will be farther from you than I would like but as long as it's lit you will be safe."

"I find that hard to believe." He said with sarcasm dripping from his lips. "These things get bloody bright. The buggers will head straight for me. I'll be like a damn beacon, sister."

She playfully punched him. "No, you won't. They won't see the light. It's only visible to those who share a bond."

"You're sweetness is showing," He grinned.

"And I put a spell on it." She confessed. "Now go." Carver turned and started walking when she called for him. "Carver..." he turned and looked at her "...Gi' melin, hanar." (Be safe, Brother)

He smiled and blew her a kiss. She walked away from the gate of the tower as it began to close and set up at the tower on that side, with Narthan. They watched all the men and women below them get into position and ready themselves for the horde that was slowly approaching. Alex looked all around the battle field. Her keen eyes found Carver, he was towards the middle of the group. For a minute there was a unerving silence, like the earth underneath their feet was taking a moment of silence for those they would lose this night. There was a streak of lightning, then thunder, followed by pouring rain. Everyone seemed to get a little uneasy with the rain, but Alex prefered it. She looked around and told the men to stay strong.

The darkspawn made their way closer, then stopped a few yards away. It was quiet for a minute, then Cailan gave the order for the archers to shoot. They took aim and fired on his command. Taking down many but it still not making a dent in the bulk of the horde. Cailan commanded the hounds to charge, they made for the darkspawn at a great speed. While they were fierce fighters, they weren't a match for the army. Many were slain. Alex could tell Narthan was sad for his kind. He howled to the sky as they were killed. She patted his head in sympathy.

"We will both lose many of our kind. Stay close to me Narthan."

Her hound positioned himself closer to her and made sure to keep and eye on all of the people around her. Cailan gave the final command for his men to charge and the darkspawn came running at them. Alex stayed up there firing on every enemy she could . She was there for about 30 minutes before she heard men calling from behind her saying that they were coming up from the tower. Alex quickly turned and ran to her makeshift fort that she built nearly a week ago. It was in the trees about 12 feet from where she was shooting. She made her way up and Narthan stayed down below but she made sure that he was okay now and then. She managed to shoot anything and everything charging at her and her mabari. When the numbers started to go down a little, a mage came running from the tower. Two people made it him before she did, but she went over none-the-less.

"What's going on here?" The good looking man asked.

Alex took a second to observe him as she walked up. He looked familiar, the blonde hair, the chiseled jaw, the flawless skin, the straight lips. He honestly looked a lot like Cailan. The woman next to him was absolutely beautiful, she had black hair, bright blue eyes, tanned skin, and was actually fairly tall. Alex was also getting a smooth buzzing from her, she knew right away what she was, and she must have felt it too because she looked at Alex and gave her a very bright smile.

"The darkspawn are coming out from a hole in the ground inside the tower. Most of my men are dead."

"Alistair, we have to get inside that tower." The woman said. Her voice was deep for a woman, but it was still feminine.

He nodded to her. Alex got closer to them. "I will help you get to the tower."

She went through the gates with them and started shooting at every darkspawn that came censuring them. She was shooting with her arrows at a distance, as there were more of them, she pulled out her daggers from behind her back and started mowing them down with her rogue abilities. After nearly thirty minutes of fighting to the tower they were close enough to take it the rest of the way.

"Keep going. I will make sure none pursue you." Alex told them.

The woman grabbed her forearm and held it. "Proelium fecit ut benedicam te, soror. Esse ferox." (May the Maker bless you as you fight, sister. Be courageous.)

Alex smiled and gripped back. "Esto robustus. Esse sciens eoque interritus. Ut Andraste deducet vos in interitum." (Be strong. Be fearless. May Andraste guide you into the afterlife.)

The female warden nodded and then followed the mage and male warden into the tower. Alex fought her way back to the gate, once there she closed it, and sealed it. She turned to see many falling while others still fought. She ran to the ledge of the tower and looked down to see them being overwhelmed. Alex pulled an arrow out of her quiver and put the head of it into a wide mouthed clay flask. She pulled it out and took aim she breathed deep and shot it. It hit a darkspawn and in a matter of seconds he blew up taking 20 others with him. Cailan was next to it and looked up. He knew who it was when she connected to his mind's ear. She saw him nod and go back to fighting. The dark haired man a few feet from him started getting overwhelmed, so Alex shot another arrow then took out another and doused it in her explosive powder. She took out all around him, without injuring him.

She turned to get a few of the darkspawn coming up behind her. Alex grabbed him and turned his head aggressively, breaking his neck, she turned pulling out her daggers, spinning in the air causing her to make it over them with a flip. She sliced the next one by crossing her blades, the next one with only one blade. She ran up to one that was coming for her, but she got there first and kicked him so hard in the head that it snapped his neck, twirling and beheading another that ran up behind him. There was a darkspawn across from her that was feasting on a soldier, she kicked him in the back, slamming into his spinal cord making him go limp and stabbing him in the heart as her whirled round from impact. Another ran up behind her and she jumped backward as he nearly guttered her. Alex dropped down picking up a piece of stone, once she stood up she maneuvered and got a good shot across his head killing him instantly. Another came up behind her so she headbutt him making him let go. She turned and stuck her daggers in and filleted him like a fish, finishing it off with a beheading once more. Another tried running up behind her but she jolted her hand back and thrust the dagger up into him turning and drove her other dagger into his heart.

She heard screaming and yelling so she ran over to the edge where she had once been standing. There were men dispensed every where and the darkspawn had made it down past their defenses. Just when Alex was wondering where the signal was, the beacon lit. After hope, there was nothing just silence, emptiness. Alex looked around for any sign, an indication that Loghain was coming, but there was no one. She ran over to the ledge where she saw his men earlier, they were retreating, pulling back.

"Coward!" Alex yelled. "Carver, this fight is over, Loghain is abandoning us to die."

His mind connected with hers. "The king is dead."

Alex ran back over to her left and saw the king laying in a pool of his blood. The dark haired man died as soon as she reached the ledge. There was so much chaos that Alex couldn't even pinpoint her brother till the gilgalad light up.

"I'm coming, Carver."

Alex headed for her fort, grabbed her materials in her bag that she had already packed as a safety measure, then walked over to the ledge and grabbed her powder flask, corking it.

"Dartha sol! Ogol caedame pan dur nass." (Stay close. Evil lies in dark corners.) Alex said to her faithful mabari.

They ran for the tower and killed numerous darkspawn inside the tower as well as on the path to the bottom. Once there Hawke started looking for Carver frantically. At first she couldn't see him or the light, but then he stood up about a yard from her. She punched a darkspawn in the face then put her hand in the explosive powder and touched his head with it and pushed him towards the group by Carver. She apparated behind him then placed a barrier around them as all of the darkspawn blew up around them.

"Loghain's taken his men and retreated, Carver." She told him while taking down another darkspawn with her bow and arrows.

"We need to get out of here." He groaned swinging his great sword.

Hawke threw her arms around him and apparated them to the outskirts of the forest. When they made it there, they looked to the valley and saw what was left of the army go down. They grabbed their horses, which Alex conveniently had waiting. She had done it every battle after the first few. The groups were getting bigger and she knew eventually the security measure was going to need to be taken.

"We ride till we get home." She nodded to him.

He agreed. They rode for home. They stopped occasionally to get water, water the horses and feed them, let Narhtan get food, and to eat themselves as well as get some power naps in. The ride back to Lothering took three days with barely any stops. Once in the town Hawke warned the Cleric of what was going on and told her that she needed to start getting people out of the town and head north. At that point they ran home which was another 3 quarters of a mile from the town square. When they got home, Bethany was sitting on the porch knitting and mother was beside her, reading aloud.

"My babies." Leandra squealed as she stood up.

"Mother, we must make haste." Carver ignored her greeting.

"What are you going on about?" Bethany retorted.

"The battle at Ostagar was lost. The army of darkspawn marches in this direction."

"Maker!" Leandra cried.

Bethany furrowed her brow. "How many? When will they be here?"

"There are hundreds of thousands." I added. "They will be here by morning."

"It's like 5:00 in the evening. We don't have enough time." Bethany protested.

"Enough, Sister." Carver yelled at her.

"Alex, what do we do?" Leandra looked to her for wisdom.

Alex looked down at the ground then around at the place they had called home for more than 9 years now. She ended looking in her mother eyes. "We must leave as soon as we can. We travel light. I realize that there is a lot to leave behind mother, but the more we carry, the slower we are."

Leandra looked sad, but nodded in agreement. "Then we should hurry."


End file.
